


Majesty

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gentle Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: As a queen it is difficult to escape your role that keeps you tethered to the ground, but Yongguk flies you close to the sun.





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it ^-^

“Your Majesty, I believe it would be best to head back now.”

You turn in your saddle to face the man who urges his horse forward to come even with you. He wears a calm expression, but your well-trained eyes from knowing him since childhood reveal the concern underneath the emotionless mask.

“Why, Yongguk? I’m enjoying our ride,” you say with a playful smirk.

“I’m pleased you’re enjoying this, Your Majesty, but it seems it’s going to rain soon,” Yongguk says as he eyes the darkening rain clouds above.

“Oh? That does seem like a problem,” you feign worry, pouting your lips and furrowing your brows, but Yongguk is immune to your ways.

“It would be ill-advised of you to become drenched, especially with the cold weather,” Yongguk delivers matter-of-factly.

“Why? Am I made of sugar? Will I melt if I come into contact with rain?”

You can see the carefully crafted mask crack slightly as a scowl slips through, but Yongguk is quick to compose himself with a deep breath,

“You will not melt Your Majesty, but the queen cannot catch a cold before the state banquet in two days’ time.”

“That _would_ be troublesome,” you say as you tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You know cancelling the banquet because of a cold would not sit well with those of high positions, but you are having a splendid time alone with you best friend, guard, and, at times, trusted adviser. “Alright, we’ll head back,” Yongguk nods and is already beginning to turn his horse around, missing the mischievous light that flashes in your eyes, “But, you’ll have to catch me first.” You tap your heels against the sides of your horse, spurring him into a gallop. Yongguk’s shout is drowned out by the wind whistling in your ears.

You feel as if you are flying, lifting high above the world that demands so much from you. All you want is to feel free for a moment, no matter how short it may be. The burgundy and sunset tinged leaves of the trees blur, mixing and blending together like the oils you use to paint them as you speed past. You begin to lose yourself, unlocking the birdcage that entraps your free spirit to let it soar. All thoughts of your position and duties, chains that keep you tied to the earth, are wiped from your mind. Nothing fills the empty spaces except for the fresh air that your lungs greedily gulp and the pounding of hooves that reverberate against your bones. You want to be released, free, with nothing but the wind underfoot to carry you.

A strong, tanned hand closes around yours and suddenly all is quiet. Yongguk keeps a tight grip on your reins, but says nothing as you memorize your surroundings, safely tucking the images and the feeling of flying into a corner of your heart as the birdcage is locked once again. 

“Let’s go back, Yongguk. Slowly, please,” you turn to him and he gives a quick nod. He knows how much this rare free time means to you and he would never want to take more from you than you already give day after day.

Halfway back to your hideaway castle the slate gray clouds open and pour their chilled rain on your small envoy. Yongguk stays steady next to you, not moving without your order. Your heart twinges at the thought of him suffering a cold because you refuse to move any faster, but he continues to stay silent, bearing the storm that soaks through your clothes in a matter of minutes. You can tell by the set of his mouth that he will be furious with you once he has made certain you are dry and warm.

The castle comes into view and when you both approach the courtyard two footmen scurry forward to grab the horses and lead them back to the stables. Yongguk is at your side immediately, his hand hovering above the dip of your lower back while he ushers you inside.

You had given specific instructions before arriving for there to be as few servants as possible. This was your quiet place, where you could shed your crown and jewels and be somewhat normal. Not including Yongguk, there are five others, all of whom you dismiss to have an early night. You walk to your room upstairs, Yongguk following closely behind. When you reach the door to your room Yongguk stops and stands to the side with his hands clasped behind his back. You open the door, but peek over your shoulder back to him.

“What are you doing standing there, Yongguk?”

Yongguk keeps his eyes forward as he answers, “I’m waiting out here while you change, Your Majesty.”

You scoff lightly at his indifference, “Oh, please, our parents used to bathe us together when we were toddlers.”

Yongguk makes no move and replies in his usual calm manner, “Yes, they did. But,” he pauses, a light pink rising to dust his cheeks, “things are, uh, a bit different now.”

Giggling at him being flustered you hook your forefinger towards him, “Come in here, please. My clothes will be a nightmare to remove since they have practically merged with me. Besides,” you eye the droplets of water that drip from his hair and clothes, “you need to change as well.” Yongguk turns to look at you with wide eyes, but you send him a sweet smile, “We can help each other,” you add with a wink. You walk into the room without looking at his reaction, leaving him sputtering and fumbling for his composure in the corridor.

A privacy screen sits near the far wall and you make your way towards it, sitting down on the short bench behind it with a sigh. You hear the door close and Yongguk’s footsteps approaching cautiously. A grin pulls across your lips at the unusual wavering of your most fearless guard.

“Any day now, Yongguk! I’m not naked. Yet,” you tease lightly when he gets closer. He peers around the corner of the screen and you beckon him over with a wave of your hand. He clears his throat with a soft cough before kneeling down in front of you. He has regained his professional mask, save for the pink that still sits atop his cheeks.

You lift your right foot and Yongguk gently rests it in his hand, deftly removing your sopping wet sock and moving to do the same with your left foot. The warmth of his hands is transferred momentarily to you as his skin grazes across yours. You smile fondly; no matter how icey he appears to others on the outside as your dutiful guard, he has always been your warm Yongguk.

His voice brings your attention to his lips as he asks you to stand. You comply and Yongguk remains kneeling, his hands steady as he reaches to flick open the button of your riding breeches. He hooks his fingers under the waistband and tugs down, his fingers igniting tiny fires along your goosebump covered skin. You place your hands on his broad shoulders while he helps you step out of the damp fabric. He tosses the breeches to the side but does not move, his heated breath fans over your bare thighs and you shiver in delight.

“Your Majesty, I can’t stand up until you remove your hands from my shoulders,” he says quietly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you reluctantly drop your hands to your sides and Yongguk stands. His eyes find yours, but you avert your eyes over his shoulder, unable to meet his observant gaze. A chill rolls over you and you look down at your white buttoned shirt still clinging to you. It then becomes abundantly clear to you that it is all you have on and it leaves very little to the imagination since it has become transparent. Yongguk’s attention follows yours, the tip of his ears coloring red as he arrives at the same observation. You fidget under the resurgence of feelings that you had long kept hidden away. 

“I’m going to remove your shirt now, Your Majesty, if I have your permission,” Yongguk looks back to you, his steady gaze trained somewhere just above your chest.

“You have my permission,” you say, stilling yourself. Yongguk’s slender fingers find the first button and he descends, making quick work of the others. Upon reaching the last he takes in a slow breath and you wait patiently for him to remove your shirt, but he pauses and turns his back to you.

“It’s disrespectful to turn your back to the queen, you know,” you gently tease, quirking a brow at his behavior.

“You should be able to finish undressing by yourself, Your Majesty,” his tone continues to stay professional, “It would be wrong to see you in such a state.” You open your mouth to reply but he cuts you off, “I will bring you towels and fresh clothes. I can also draw you a hot bath if you like.”

“I would not like,” you state curtly, “Stay right here.” Yongguk hears the order in your voice, but he wars with the part of him that is pledged to fulfil his duty to you, and the other half of him that wants nothing more than to stay and wrap you in his arms. “Why do you want to leave?”

Yongguk thinks over his words carefully before responding, “Because, my duty is to you. To give my body, my life, for you. I cannot allow myself to indulge in my own wants.”

You smile and carefully reach out to grab the hem of his sleeve, “What if I want to give my life, my body, to you?” you say quietly, mindlessly thumbing the button of his cuff.

Yongguk turns on his heel to face you and removes his sleeve from your fingers. His eyes find a spot on the carpet and he shakes his head, “You can’t, Your Majesty, I do not deserve to have you. I am bound to protect you until my last breath.”

“Mm, yes, you are,” you say thoughtfully, “But why can you not protect me as my husband? We can’t keep lying to ourselves, Yongguk. You and I both know the feelings we’ve always had for each other. Forget rank, you are the man I want to spend my life with. You make all of this bearable,” you take his hand in yours and brush your lips over his knuckles. Yongguk visibly exhales, cracks webbing across his mask.

“Are...are you certain this is the path you want to follow?” he questions.

“Absolutely.”

Yongguk searches your face for any signs of hesitation, but when he finds none he steps closer to you. Taking your hands he pulls you to him to tenderly brush aside the stray hairs that have fallen loose. Comforting heat pulses through you at his touch and you want only to be enwrapped with him for the rest of the day. For the rest of your life.

A genuine smile surfaces on Yongguk’s lips, something you have not seen for some time. You smile back, relieved that he is finally casting aside the mask he wore for too long. Yongguk dips his head, pausing for the briefest of moments before brushing his pillowy lips against yours. Even with such a light touch you already feel as if you had been lounging under the radiant rays of the sun all day. You crave more.

Rocking forward you stand on your tiptoes to close the gap between the two of you and pull Yongguk in for a deeper kiss. He obliges hungrily, grasping your hips to bring you impossibly closer. You encircle your arms around his neck and tilt your head, taking in every inch of him you can.

Yongguk’s hands roam freely up and down your body, squeezing, rubbing, and holding anything he can reach. It is not long before he grows frustrated with the shirt that still hangs loosely on your body. He breaks from the kiss, but you do not mind, opting to move to skittering kisses along his neck and throat, wanting to taste the warmth of the sun. He swiftly removes your shirt and smirks happily at the sight of your bare breasts. He takes them into his palms and you keen against his shoulder.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Yongguk,” you whine, “Take them off, now.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he says with a flirty wink. He quickly unbuttons his shirt and you push it off of his shoulders while he unbuckles his belt and slides down his trousers. You step to him as he kicks off his pants, reaching out to wrap your arms around his neck again, but he suddenly bends down slightly and you squeal with laughter as he picks you up.

Yongguk presses your back against the wall, kissing anywhere his lips find. He trails slow, sweet kisses down your neck, moving along your collarbone to your shoulder. He retreats back across the flat of your chest then lowers his head to your right breast. Without hesitation he captures the hardened bud in his mouth and sucks lightly. Your head rolls back in pleasure at the devine sensation of his mouth around your soft flesh. He takes his time before showing the same treatment to your left breast. You close your eyes, relishing in the warmth and ecstasy that already floods through you in a burning cascade.

Yongguk continues to press loving kisses to every inch of skin he can reach, savoring each second of having you at last. It leaves you breathless; completely fucked out without even having reached a climax.

“Yongguk,” you breathe as he nips at a sensitive spot under your jaw.

“Yes, my queen?” he hums as he continues to nibble and suck across your neck.

You flush at his use of your title in an almost pet name-like way and the heat between your thighs increases, “This is lovely,” you sigh as he finds his way back to your nipples, “but I need more. Please.”

“Anything for you, my queen,” Yongguk says, looking up before kissing your lips softly. 

He shifts you a bit higher around his waist and walks towards the bed, laying you down gently on the plush comforter and among the overabundant pillows. He eyes your naked form for a moment, committing every dip and curve to memory before climbing onto the bed to hover over you. You smile up at him and reach out to brush back the hairs that fall over his eyes. He lowers himself closer to you, his skin seeping its heat into you from head to toe.

Yongguk’s lips skim across your cheek before finding their mark on your forehead.You smile at the tender kiss and trace your fingertips along his lean sides. Yongguk trembles slightly at your touch, but does not move away. He relaxes and closes his eyes, allowing your fingers to roam up his sides, down his toned arms, and back across his broad chest. He chuckles at your prolonged stare, bringing you out of your admiration for his golden skin.

“My turn,” he says with a sly grin, but all you notice is the dimple in his cheek and your sudden urge to kiss it. But before you can fulfill your wish Yongguk is covering your body with more kisses, taking his time to make sure he covers every inch of you as he goes lower. It drives you mad, but you cannot fight the delicious way his lips melt against your skin and you find yourself happily sinking further into the bed.

Yongguk places loving kisses on the swell of your hips before lowering himself between your thighs, but he does not go near your heated core just yet. Instead, he continues his path of kisses along your inner thighs. You squirm impatiently until he gives in with a click of his tongue and brings his mouth to your wet folds.

Yongguk licks his lips, but before he moves closer he looks up to you, “May I?”

You nod your head vigorously, “God, yes, please do!” Yongguk laughs loudly at your eagerness but obliges nonetheless.

Yongguk presses the flat of his tongue to your slit and slowly licks up, stopping at your swollen bud and sucking it into his mouth. A moan falls from your lips as you arch your back, hoping it will bring your bundle of nerves closer to release. Yongguk smiles at your reaction and continues to slowly take in every bit of you he can.

You are quickly approaching the climax when Yongguk slides two fingers into your soaked core. You cry out in pleasure at the new additions, clenching the sheets in your fists as you teeter dangerously close to the edge. With one final hook of his fingers you gasp and come undone. Yongguk slows down his movements as you ride out your high, carefully removing his fingers while you catch your breath.

“Please tell me we aren’t done,” you ask.

Yongguk laughs loudly and shakes his head as he props himself up on his elbows, “Of course not, my queen. There’s a lot more left.” He pushes himself up and for the first time you notice his erection; hard and dripping precum. 

He positions himself above you, dipping his head down to skim his lips across yours, “Do you still want this?” he questions.

“More than anything,” you whisper against his cheek.

Yongguk smiles before slowly sliding into your entrance. He pauses once he is fully rested inside of you, watching your face carefully for any signs of wanting to stop. You squeeze your eyelids shut, relishing in the intoxicating feeling of finally merging with the man you love most.

“It’s okay, Yongguk,” you say as you place your hands lightly upon his hips, “You can keep going.”

Your confirmation is all he needs to begin a steady rhythm within you. Breath is stolen from your lungs in shallow gasps with each rock of his hips. Yongguk pours every ounce of his love and compassion into the spaces where your bodies meet, melting you in the overwhelming feeling of his unending love.

With each snap of his hips, every grunt of pleasure against your neck, every caress of his hands, you fly higher and higher. You have found a new way of flying even more addictive. Yongguk carries you to the highest clouds and you have no intention of ever coming back down.

Yongguk’s love is soft, yet you cannot shake the feeling of being protected. He truly is your body’s guard in every aspect. The thought of the double meaning of his role makes you giggle, but it is quickly stifled as Yongguk hooks your right leg over his arm. A moan escapes your lips as his cock moves deeper within you, but Yongguk keeps his steady pace.

Slowly, carefully, lovingly, Yongguk tugs you closer and closer to the sun. Heat pooled at your core spreads throughout your sweat-slicked body, burning you from the inside. You continue towards the sun, unbothered by the thought of singed wings.

Yongguk’s breaths come faster as he pants against the purple flower he marked on your throat. He slips one hand between your bodies to find your sensitive bud of nerves and begins to rub his thumb against it in circles; you mewl at the sensation.

The sun comes closer and closer, but just before its flares reach you, you are tumbling down with a cry of Yongguk’s name. He thrusts into you a few more times before coming to his own release, following you down back to the earth.

The two of you lie joined as your hearts slow and air returns to your lungs. Yongguk peppers sweet pecks over your face, murmuring his love to you over and over again. You card your fingers through his mussed locks and capture his lips before he can move them somewhere else.

“I’ll take that hot bath now,” you playfully order with a smirk.

Yongguk nods in acknowledgement as he kisses you, “Yes, Your Majesty.”


End file.
